


[Podfic] You Can't Carry It With You

by ofjustimagine



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 31:01, mp3, m4b and streaming formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>Rachel had nothing to leave behind, but Danny has left his friends and his job and his family. Danny left behind his city and his entire <i>life</i>, and if she hadn't hated him so much, then, she might have felt a twinge of sympathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Can't Carry It With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can't Carry It With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137370) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1G4Whpg)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1Ordvze)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/you-cant-carry-it-with-you)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

So a couple weeks ago I went on a H50 binge and watched like 3 seasons in 2 weeks and read all the fic I could get my greedy little hands on. And that included this character study on Rachel, which I thought was really interesting and well-written. So I do as I must, and I checked for blanket permission, which waldorph has! Thank you waldorph! Thank you also to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Amplificathon 2015.


End file.
